Cartas
by PackedWithLove
Summary: Capítulos que hago en 10 minutos. Todas las parejas. Capítulo 1: Estúpido Ash Ketchum."Fuiste la primera persona a la que abrí mi corazón completamente ¡Y me lo rompiste! Lo pisaste, lo cortaste en pedacitos, lo restregaste contra el suelo, le pasaste una pinche camioneta por encima, lo pusiste en el retrete y luego…"


**_Estúpido Ash_**

 _No sabes lo que daría por no sentir esto por ti._

 _Es que realmente ¡No lo sabes!_

 _Llegaste con tu confianza, y tu estúpida sonrisa, y tus estúpidos ojos que me gustaba ver brillar, y no olvidemos el estúpido ingenio con el que arreglabas todo y tus estúpidas ganas de ayudar a las personas._

 _Oh, y tu estúpida risa que tanto solía gustarme escuchar._

 _Estúpido Ash Ketchum._

 _Si sólo querías jugar debiste decírmelo, porque la verdad me da un chingo de coraje que todo esto haya pasado._

 _Y sé que ya pasó, pero me siento ¡Emperrada, cabrón! ¡Y es tu puta culpa!_

 _Yo jamás te hice nada malo. Fuiste la primera persona a la que abrí mi corazón completamente ¡Y me lo rompiste! Lo pisaste, lo cortaste en pedacitos, lo restregaste contra el suelo, le pasaste una pinche camioneta por encima, lo pusiste en el retrete y luego…luego así me lo devolviste._

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Así no debió pasar…_

 _¡No!_

 _Tú no debiste preferirla a ella, o al menos ya que lo hiciste, no debiste ilusionarme a mí._

 _Está bien, la elegiste a ella, se les ve increíblemente felices, y créeme que lo respeto…_

 _Pero es que yo iba muy enserio contigo…Yo realmente llegué a amarte, o si no era amor, al menos era algo increíblemente parecido._

 _Tú lo sabías ¡Los sabías maldito idiota!_

 _¡Y que te den estúpido!_

 _Tú realmente no sabes las noches enteras que me pase llorando por ti, ni sabes las tremendas ganas de llorar que me dieron en todos lados durante casi un año, no sabes cómo me sentí al ser excluida de mi grupo de amigos por evitarte, ni sabes las pendejadas en las que me metía por no pensar en ti…_

 _¡No sabes!_

 _No sabes las innecesarias desveladas que me daba por hacerle obsequios, ni sabes lo estúpidamente feliz que me ponía por un pinche mensaje tuyo aunque fuera tres horas después de yo haberte mandado uno. No sabes todos los problemas en los que me metía por estar contigo…_

 _Porque lo valía…_

 _Porque para mí, en ese momento, el mundo se podía ir al carajo siempre y cuando estuviera contigo._

 _¿Y ahora? Ni si quiera somos amigos…_

 _¡Y es tu pinche culpa cabrón!_

 _¡Yo seré una maldita loca pero tú eres un pinche puto, fanfarrón, mamón y creído que sólo sabe jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas!_

 _¡La cagaste!_

 _¡La cagaste horrible!_

 _Y sí, es difícil lidiar con todos los problemas que me causaste con las personas, pero lo que es aún más difícil, es intentar odiarte. Porque no puedo._

 _Porque siempre te voy a querer, maldito estúpido. A pesar de todas esas tonterías y estupideces siempre te voy a querer con todo mi imperfecto, roto pero encintado corazón…_

 _Encintado en el hecho de que me lo rompiste tan cabronamente que tuve que envolverlo en cinta, no pienses otra cosa, porque sé que tu pequeño cerebro pudo haberse confundido._

 _Y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de patearte la cara._

 _Pero tampoco sabes cuantas ganas tengo de abrazarte o de besarte como alguna vez lo hice._

 _Pero claro, como la cagaste ya ni hablarnos podemos._

 _Es gracioso, porque hace mucho no pensaba en ti. Me costó trabajo aceptar que lo nuestro había acabado y dejarlo ir. Y hoy…al ver que me saludabas en aquella calle…Apenas llegué a casa y empecé a llorar._

 _¿Y sabes por qué?_

 _Claro que lo sabes, no estás tan pendejo._

 _Porque como una vez me lo dijiste, te hiciste un lugar en mi corazón, y aunque ahora esté vacío, estuvo lleno en algún tiempo. Por ti. Y ese hecho nadie lo puede cambiar._

 _Aunque ya no te ayudaría en nada, ni te seguiría, no puedo sacar este sentimiento de mí, jamás._

 _No porque te quiera, sino porque te quise. Bueno, eso ya lo había dicho en caso de que no lo notaras, presta atención cabrón._

 _Y es que me cambiaste. Me cambiaste toda. Cambiaste mis gustos, y mis palabras, cambiaste mis amistades y mis cosas favoritas._

 _Sin intentarlo, me cambiaste, y dejaste una gran marca en mí._

 _Porque aunque para mí, ya no estés. Estuviste._

 _No me malentiendas, no quiero volver contigo porque las cosas entre ambos están muertas._

 _Quiero abrazarte como antes…Pero sé que no es posible porque aunque me abrazaras ya no podría sentir lo mismo._

 _Quiero besarte…Pero si me besas me sabrá mal y me sentiré como mierda._

 _Quiero tomar tu mano…Pero si la tomo será incómodo y raro._

 _Quiero verte más…Pero sé que si te vuelvo a ver sentiré un vuelco en el estómago, y no como mariposas alocadas, más bien como si fuera a tener diarrea o alguna otra infección estomacal._

 _Me encantaba tu olor, no sé porque pero me cautivaba, y ahora cuando pasas cerca es como sudor y…no lo sé, simplemente no me gusta._

 _Quisiera que me hablaras más, pero no te lo pediré ni intentaré hablarte, porque cuando te refieres hacia mí, instintivamente respondo fría y el deseo de que te vayas a chingar a otro lado me invade._

 _No me molesta el que hayamos terminado Ash._

 _Y aunque el cómo terminamos fue bastante dramático y me provoco muchos problemas, no me molesta,_ _ **tanto**_ _._

 _Lo que me molesta es que la cagaste._

 _Me molesta que lo que fue ya no sea, aunque en parte me alegra._

 _Pero si alguien me hubiera ofrecido dos destinos, uno sin ti y otro con un final feliz al lado tuyo…_

 _Te hubiera elegido._

 _Me molesta que tú lo arruinaste, y también me molesta que yo lo haya arruinado_ _ **un poco.**_

 _Me molesta que lo hayamos arruinado._

 _Y por algo pasan las cosas, pero eso no quita el que me moleste._

 _Y creo que eso es todo Ash, me siento mejor después de haberlo escrito, pues no podía contarle a nadie sobre esto, hace años que nosotros terminamos y…simplemente fue un sentimiento que tan rápido como apareció…Se fue._

 _No te deseo mal, pero tampoco bien._

 _Te deseo que la vida te trate como te lo merezcas._

 _Aunque no importa decirte eso ¿Sabes por qué?_

 _Porque simplemente jamás lo vas a leer._

 _ **Serena**_

* * *

-Gracias a Arceus, esto jamás lo vas a ver…-Susurró la chica limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas sin cuidado. Dejó la carta de lado y la contempló un rato.

La releyó, riéndose en unas partes y con los ojos acuosos en algunas otras. Siguió el garaboleado de su firma con el dedo y suspiró ampliamente para enseguida pararse por un pañuelo y secarse la cara con delicadeza.

Se quitó las botas y aún descalza se acercó a su escritorio para tomar una vela que estaba encendida.

-Ya te deje ir…Y no volveré por ti jamás-Murmuró acercando la llama a la hoja, admirando con aquellas grandes orbes miel como se consumía lentamente el papel- Pero este pequeño momento de debilidad…me lo guardaré para mí. Porque me quiero…Y sé…-Continuó sin despegar la vista del objeto mientras la luz iluminaba su rostro un tanto rojo, con los ojos hinchados y los labios resecos, pasándose la lengua por ellos de manera pausada- Que algún día no sólo te habré dejado ir. Te habré olvidado-

* * *

 **¿Sugerencias de protagonistas para próximos capis?**

 **PackedWithLove**


End file.
